


Wisdom and Truth

by nugget_basket



Series: Castles in the Air 'verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drama, Fluff, M/M, a sequel!, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nugget_basket/pseuds/nugget_basket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Castles in the Air.<br/>So this changed from a one-shot fic to a whole verse. I'm thinking of adding another PWP part so lemme know what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wisdom and Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when I said this was a one-shot? Yesh, you have persuaded me lovies, so here’s a happier sequel! (Jewel: You didn't have to beg! :D)

Dean drove back to the bunker in a frigid haze. It was the height of summer, but he felt cold and empty. He didn’t know what he’d been thinking, making that deal with a fairy. It wasn’t as if it was reckless; fairies would never cause harm of their own volition, but it wasn’t something Dean was wont to do. His life as a hunter wasn’t exactly a bed of roses (more like a bed of sharp nails) but it had been made for him, and he was man enough to lie on it without complaint. However, he found nowadays, it was harder and harder to live this charade without snapping. He’d been rooting around in the storage section of the Men of Letters HQ when he’d come across a beautiful talisman of the vivid, lustrous blue of Castiel’s eyes. It was a teardrop pendant with some mysterious carvings on it hanging from a silver chain. Common sense dictated he put it back where it came from. Who knew, after all, what the Men of Letters housed within the compound? But he couldn’t bring himself to leave it. It now sat in the glove compartment of his baby.

Taking the turn down the side road that led directly to the bunker, Dean rummaged through the glove box and pocketed the chain. He was definitely not keeping it because it reminded him of a certain person. It was a lovely pendant, and maybe he could find out what it was for. Hurrying down the steps, he came upon his brother searching for cases in newspapers. Sighing, Dean shoved some fast food cartons that he’d bought on the way home over to Sam, who grunted and reached for it without looking up.

“Where’ve you been?” Sam asked, eyes still roving over the miniscule print.

“Uh…” Dean wasn’t sure if he should lie or something. It wasn’t a crime for him to go off on his own…just not something he did frequently. He was entitled to his rights, goddammit!

“Dean?” Sam was curious now; he was giving Dean the eyebrow.

“I was buying dinner.” Dean pointed at the takeout.

“Obviously.” Sam rolled his eyes. “But you’ve been out literally the whole day.”

“I went to Bobby’s house.” Dean told him, with an air of indifference.

Sam’s eyes widened. “You did? Why?”

“I wanted to see if he had any books I could use.” Dean blurted out. “For Cas.” Which was the truth, honestly. He’d wanted to see if he could use anything in Bobby’s house to get Castiel mojo-ed up again. Which was how he even found the fairy in the first place. Everything that had happened after that was rather impromptu.

_“If you free me, I can grant you one wish.” She had told him._

_She was pretty, Dean could see that. He’d much prefer blue eyes over brown though. He wondered for a moment if he’d always had this much of an affinity for blue eyes._

_“There’s no need for th-.” Dean got a sudden flash of inspiration; the one thing he’d prayed to God for every night when Sam was a kid. “Anything?”_

_“Yes.” She nodded, with a small smile. “Well anything within my power.”_

_“Could you change my life? Let me and my family live like monsters had never happened to us?”_

_The fairy gave him an achingly piteous look. “I am sorry, but that is beyond my power. I could show you what it would be like though.”_

_“What it would be like?” Dean was puzzled, and it showed on his face._

_“A window.” The fairy explained patiently. “You could live that idyllic life for a day.”_

_“A day?”_

_“You would have until midnight.” The fairy bit her lip. “It is not within anyone’s power to change the entire universe. I can show you an alternate reality instead.”_

_Dean didn’t have to think about it. “Show me.”_

_“Are you certain? It will be painful to return to this life after witnessing it, I must warn you.”_

_Dean shook his head. “Show me, please.”_

_“Until midnight, then.” She took his hand. “Close your eyes.”_

“Dean!”

Dean snapped back to the present. “-Yeah?”

Sam huffed an exasperated breath and swept his hair out of his eyes. “I asked if you found anything.”

Dean rubbed at his temple. “Nope.”

“There’s nothing in the Men of Letters HQ either.” Sam looked at Dean not unkindly. “Dean did you ever consider that there might not be any way to help Cas?”

“There is a way.” Dean dug his nails into the flesh of his arms. “But it has a lot to do with Metatron.”

“Cas is going to stay human for a while, Dean.”

If not forever. Dean didn’t say it though. He knew that it was what they were both thinking, but he wasn’t going to be the one to voice it.

“I need to see him.” Dean didn’t wait for Sam’s reply, just got up and ran back up the stairs to the exit, his footsteps leaving a resounding echo in the chambers of the bunker.

________________________________________________

 

Castiel was already sitting on one of the benches beside the playground when Dean got out of the Impala. Instead of sitting on the other bench, this time, Dean walked up and sat right beside Castiel. Neither said a word for a couple of moments.

“Hey Cas.” Dean began.

“Hello Dean.” The familiarity of that deep, rough voice brought back a rush of memories. Dean suddenly remembered the way that voice had sounded moaning his name in the heat of passion. His heart ached for a moment, so he shuffled a little closer to Castiel so they were sitting with their shoulders rubbing together. Castiel looked at him, bemused, but said nothing.

Dean pulled out the blue pendant and hung it in front of Castiel. “Any idea what this is?”

Castiel took it with pale slender fingers, and held it up to his eyes, examining it with concentration. Dean let himself take note of the way his forehead scrunched up, and the adorable way he went cross-eyed for a second.

Castiel fondled the cerulean stone and looked at Dean with that powerfully intense gaze that he had never lost even when he lost his grace. “I believe it is lapis lazuli. It is commonly used for healing and as protection against the evil eye.”

“What do the inscriptions mean?” Dean took the opportunity to move closer to Castiel, pointing out the mysterious words engraved into the stone.

“They are ‘Sapientiam’ and ‘Veritas’.” Castiel murmured. “They mean wisdom and truth in Latin.”

Dean smiled. “It’s a nice pendant.”

“It is said to bring inner peace and freedom from negative thought.” Castiel said quietly. “It is a beautiful stone, highly prized in Ancient Egypt and the Renaissance period.”

“I want you to have it.”

Castiel cocked his head “Dean, I do not understand.”

“I’m sorry Cas.” Dean looked away, feeling his eyes prick with tears. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Dean-“

“Let me finish, man.” Dean cleared his throat. Why did he have to wait, for this? Would he wait till the entire world collapsed around them, or one of them was on the brink of death to tell Castiel what he really felt? Didn’t Castiel deserve more? He’d done so much for Dean, surely this was the last Dean could do for him. “I went to Bobby’s house yesterday, looking for something that would help you. I uh, I found a fairy, trapped in a book. She said that if I let her go, she’d show me an alternate reality without monsters and angels and demons and all the other shit that we have to deal with.”

Dean looked at the empty playground. The last time they’d been here, he’d had an epiphany: that there was a world to protect that didn’t know he was fighting for it, but he had to keep fighting anyway. Today, there was yet another epiphany, but of a different kind. He didn’t have to wait for the end of the world, or the end of this nightmare for happiness. His happiness was right beside him, and he’d been the fool all along for running from it.

“We were together, Cas.” Dean continued. “You and me, together, in a house. We were so fucking happy man. The truth is, Cas, I love you. I always have, I think, even when you weren’t around. Yeah…that’s it.” Dean finished lamely.

Dean couldn’t bear to look at Castiel, and the man beside him was unmoving and stiff. Dean wanted to run to the car and drive, never looking back.

“Dean, would you help me? I seem to have trouble with the clasp.” Castiel said calmly.

“Uh…yeah sure.” Dean kept his eyes on the clasp, easily attaching it, and pulled away, unable to look into Castiel’s eyes.

“Dean.” The voice was deeper and commanding.

Slowly, Dean raised his eyes to the blue ocean of Castiel’s, and gaped at the love he saw there. It was naked and flaming, there for him to see and take if he so wished. And take it he did.

They kissed with a fire born of longing and desire, pent up over so many years. “I love you.” Castiel said breathlessly as they pulled apart, resting his forehead against Dean’s. “I want you forever Dean.”

“You have me forever Cas.” Dean said, tenderly. “But you know, forever is a long time.”

“It is not nearly long enough, Dean.” Castiel said, trailing cool fingers along the nape of Dean’s neck.

Fuck Ezekiel, fuck Heaven, fuck Hell. They were together now, and nothing could get in the way of that. Dean knew that. He’d deal with whatever may come as and when it did, but he couldn’t lose Castiel. Not again.

He was making his own future, alternate reality be damned.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if you're up for a PWP part to this verse or more fluff or angst or something hahaha. Leave a kudos/comment/both if you liked it! Means a lot <3


End file.
